Moving Forward
by Code of Codex
Summary: Year 3015... The world is coming to a end, creatures that are like zombies came out of nowhere 5 years ago and slaughter 80% of the human race, there are only 20% of the human race left but how many of us in numbers are there left? It's kill or be killed, I hope in the end... We'll make it through this bloody horror.
1. Prologue

**This is just to rid of this idea, since I won't be able to focus with this idea and theme in my head, I hope you enjoy the prologue and this is also oc request, Anyways enjoy everyone! Future technology will be used so you can look for sample of them on games or just images and don't diss my storys!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Year 3015, I remember 5 years ago before… They came…. Those things…. They appear out of nowhere and slaughter anyone in sight before eating them, people would've called them zombies but they weren't like any zombies… They were smarter, a lot smarter than we thought. They killed 80% of the human population while turning them just like them, I want to call them zombies or that game that calls those flesh eater, Wendigo … … I want to believe this was a dream but this was sick cruel reality. Ah… I haven't introduce myself…. My name is Akuma Kiyo, I was 14 years old when those things came but I'm 19 now… With Karl, my sister, the AI's and myself. I should describe what's a AI if anyone find this recording. An AI is longer term for Artificial Intelligence and we each have one AI that help us survive, best if I introduce my AI, Kira a big pain in the ass, ever since I got that piece of shit but…. He saved my life many times so I'm grateful for the ass. Yet I have a feeling that the ass has a crush on my sister even when he my stupid AI-._

"Brother are you still awake?" Akuma's bright red eyes looked up to see, concern bright sky blue eyes that were filed with concern, her long white hair following after her as she walked in the room, her porcelain skin shine by the dim light as she waddle in with a red blanket covering her entire body as she sat beside her twin who give a small smile. "You should be sleeping… If Karl finds out that you haven't been sleeping, he's going to make sure you don't take watch when we rest at another spot." The girl said softly as she stare at the microchip connected to Akuma's neck as it makes a clicking sound as if it was waking up from it's slumber.

" _Yo…. Hey if isn't Princess, how are you?"_ A cocky voice spoke up as Akuma let out angry sigh while his younger twin sister giggle, a image of a small little figure of man appear with horns on his head, as he had black hair and white patch in his hair, his blue eyes with black sclera in his eyes stare straight at Angel, his eyes filled with affection as the AI stare straight at Angel only to scowl when he saw another AI began to forming on her shoulder, a green haired man with green eyes glare at the AI on Akuma's shoulder. _"Here comes the dense idiot."_

" _Kira keep your eyes away from Angel!"_ The Green head hissed angrily until he heard light chuckle causing him to blush lightly as he looked at Angel with disapproving gaze. _"Angel you shouldn't let Kira sweet talk you! Even if he is Akuma's AI doesn't mean you should get comfy with him!"_ The green hair AI scolded the girl as she just giggled while Akuma smile at the sight but Kira wasn't that very happy as he scowl and glare watching them interact.

"It's fine Quaid…. Anyways brother get some sleep, I'm going to check on Karl." Angel stood up as Kira pouted causing Angel to smile softly at Akuma's AI. "You been pushing yourself a lot lately Kira so I want you and brother to sleep." Kira sighed before disappearing in white flash, Akuma stare at his younger twin who give him a soft smile, as he lay back down on his makeshift bed, Angel's small petite hand petted his black hair lovingly before getting up and walking to check on Karl, with the green AI standing on her shoulder as the small male glance at him before sitting on Angel's shoulder and began to chat away happily as Angel smile and walked away. "Quaid I don't think pinching Karl will do anything." When the wooden door shut Akuma closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh, the bags under his eyes could be seen by the restless night that he stay up, the soft sound of chatter outside from his beloved twin and his childhood friend made his eyelids drop before he allow them to close and fall to peaceful slumber.

* * *

 ** _SCREEEEEEE! BANG!_**

Akuma's eyes snapped wide up as he sat up to see Angel and a blue hair man inside the room barricading the door, the sound of a door from being tear down and the screeching of the monster cause Akuma to spring out of bed, the microchip on the back of their neck began to clicked loudly signalling the AI were fully awake as they appear on each of their shoulder. "How the fuck did they find us so fast?!" Akuma said as he help the blue hair man known as Karl set up the place.

" _Angel go to the balcony, there should be fire escape route!"_ Quaid spoke up as Angel quickly rushed over to the balcony and looked around before seeing the ladders that lead down, Angel quickly turned around her eyes widen when a hand broken through, it's rotten fleshed clawed hand as it almost swiped Karl if wasn't for his AI warning him as the blue haired boy jumped back and ran over to Angel, Akuma following close behind. The barricade was beginning to fall apart as the sight of 10 what once was normal human beings burst in, their body smells like the rotten corpse and the body molted as it turned its head at them before they began to ran at them, Karl quickly scoop Angel up and jump down from the ladder as it wobbled and made creaky sound from the sudden weight with Akuma following behind. The undead screeched loudly and began jumping after them as Karl and Akuma ran with Angel in Karl arms, the sight of the hoverbikes parked below but they had notice the two vehicles were locked as the two males share a knowing glance.

"Cobalt can you scan for anyway to unlock the hoverbikes?" Karl asked as he glance at the AI that had form of a blue spirit who quickly nodded and began to do a quick scan while Akuma and Karl kept jumping down from floor to floor, the railings creaked and groan at the sudden weight as if it was going to collapse any second but it held strong but the creatures were hot on their heels, Angel clung tightly to Karl as she closed her eyes tightly trying to forget the screeching sound they made. Akuma tightly held the metal bat causing his knuckles to turn white as the two males finally reached the ground floor and sprinted off towards the two hoverbikes, the creatures screeching after them before they landed on the ground floor and began to chase after them. The sound of clicking of the chip as Cobalt appear, his expression serious while the two man quickly made it to the two hoverbikes, Karl quickly placed Angel on the backend before getting on as the young girl wrapped her arms around Karl's waist, Akuma quickly got on to the other hoverbike as Cobalt nodded.

" _This Hoverbike is a system one which requires a code key to start but Kira and Quaid had already handle them, now quickly start them. Those things are getting closer."_ Cobalt quickly disappear as Karl and Akuma turned the hoverbikes on as the creatures finally ran over their eyes train on them, they ran at them until Karl and Akuma twist the handle of the hoverbikes and ride off, Angel almost being grabbed if the hoverbikes had stay there for a few second.

* * *

 **Also these zombies aren't normal zombies and I won't call them zombies because they are smarter and more knowledgeable, if someone says. "OH THE Zombies CAN'T SEE, THE Zombies CAN'T HEAR, THE Zombies CAN'T BE SMART!" That why I'm not gonna call them zombies and that, I want to see Zombies that goes by sound, sight, smell and stuff like that**

 **Name:**

 **Age: older than 18**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **AI: You must have unit that has similar personality to the person and you can only have one. If the AI doesn't match with your personality I will have to ask you to choose again.**

 **Appearance:**

 **Goal: This goal is simple. Since this the end of the world with 20% of the human race left, everyone always have a goal they wish or want to achieve. It could be…. Eat 10 different bugs or something**

 **Weapon: The weapons here are slightly modernish and futuristic, also please don't overpower yourself with weapons because this is now a normal world where no scary ass man that super powerful going to kill everyone**

 **Romances(?): I'm little iffy on romances since this is survival so I just leave this here**

 **Bio: How did you escape, how did you survive and was there someone with you before but they were killed by them or die a long time ago**

 **If you have read my past stories you already know what Akuma and Angel's appearance, if you haven't then I'm to lazy to put their example sheet on here.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR FLIGHTLESS SO NOW I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I NEED TO FIND FREEDOM IN MY HEAD AND ALUCARD STILL WON'T FUCKING LOVE ME FOR SOME REASON. ALSO THIS INTRODUCTION BETWEEN CHARACTERS**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Where are we going to go you guys?" Angel called out as the sound of the hoverbikes were parked to a what seem to be very old diner that was forgotten long time ago as Karl got off and lifted Angel up before walking over to Akuma who scanned the area, Kira floated on his shoulder and did a data scan for any signs of life or danger but found none before he told the information to Akuma who nodded and made Karl followed him as the tall man tried to open the door to diner but the thing didn't budge as he grunted in annoyance. "Blast this damn thing, stupid old building that should've been destroy." Akuma grumbled as he tried to force the door before he huffed in annoyance and position the bat in front of the door and raised it high until Angel wiggle out of Karl's arm and grabbed Akuma's wrist tightly. "What the hell sis!"

"If you break this door, then there will be chance of setting the alarm off and will catch those thing's attention." Angel spoke as Akuma sighed and step back while Karl patted his back, they watch Angel bend down where there was key lock before she reached into her bag and brought out a small container of bobby pins as she took one out and folded it into a L-shape as she slip the pin in the lock while Quaid appeared on her shoulder and began to instruct her way around until they twist and heard a click from the door, the white haired girl grin happily and thanked her AI who smiled back as she stand up while dusting the dirt off her dress and opening the door letting them have access to the diner, Akuma entered with her and Karl trailing behind her.

"Damn how old is this place!" Akuma muttered as Karl scan the surrounding before he notice a picture that had wooden framed carved with the year 1990. Akuma whistled as he checked the outdated place as he looked around the diner, Angel wander around the room before she sat herself down on a stool as she let out a sigh and stare at the faded red of the couches, the dirty black and white tiles with moss and crack in it while the sight of small animals like mouse or rats passed by and cockroaches with spiders sent shiver down her spine when she felt a hand on top of her head as she looked up to see Karl giving her a comforting smile, she return the smile before Karl quickly pecked her on the forehead, his face was blushing slightly while Quaid sent him a glare and Cobalt no caring what just happened. "Guys I found a back door, we could use this as an escape!" Akuma walked in as his eyebrows raised to see Karl whistling and looking away with his face pink while Angel was staring at Karl with curious expression. "I must have missed something… Anyways we be staying here but we should go hunting for some food. Angel you should stay here and lock the door since our year doesn't know shit about stuff like this and so they wouldn't fucking bothering to enter this old place."

"Ah alright, the two of you be safe now." Karl and Akuma nodded before they walk out of the old diner as the sound of door clicking locked while the two males walked off to hunt since no one really want to eat old nasty food. "You think it wise for Angel be alone?"

"Angel isn't weak and she has Quaid, he isn't going to put her in danger."

"I know but… With those things out there and people that are willing to kill others, I'm just worry."

"That why we need to head to Paradise. The only place that we can be safe."

"But those that place even exist?"

"We have no other choice, we have to try… For her, we have to bring her to safety."

* * *

Angel sat herself on the stool as she read a very old book until the sound of the monster screeching caused her to go stiff, Quaid quickly appeared on her shoulder, his eyes narrowed as Angel held her breath and hid behind the counters. _"Angel I sense two living humans running from those things."_ Quaid spoke quietly as the sound of the door being banged while the two voice were muffled, Angel covered her mouth from squeaking out loud until one voice began yelling.

"OPEN THIS DOOR WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SO HELP US!" Angel whimpered quietly as she closed her eyes tightly. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR WE'LL FIND A WAY IN AND BLOW THIS PLACE AND YOU UP!" Angel began to cry silently as Quaid said comforting word as his face was filled with concern and pain that he couldn't be a human and comfort or protect her.

"Brother, Karl… Hurry up, please…" She whimpers as the sound of the door being broken caused her whimper slightly as she curled up into a ball, tears began to prickle her eyes. "Please… Save me…" She whispered quietly as the sound of the door being closed and stuff moving before Angel saw a shadow looming over the counter, she turned her head to stare wide eyes at the stranger who leaned over and stare down at her until she let a a huge scream.

* * *

"Hurry Karl! I think Angel is in danger!" Akuma called out as the two ran down to see the diner in sight but the diner was swarming with those flesh eaters, they were banging loudly against the door and some were going around looking for the way in but the windows were boarded but that didn't stop them as those things crash the windows trying to get in but what caught their attention was Angel's wailing loudly and a voice telling her to be quiet which only made her cry louder as the other voice try to tell the yeller to be quiet. The two looked at each other and nodded, Karl grabbed a pebble on the floor and all his might he threw past those things as it hit the bushes causing some of the things to turn and rush over ready to chow down giving Karl and Akuma a chance to sneak to the back and enter through the backdoor quietly and closing it tightly so that none of those things could get in. The sound of Angel's wails could be heard and the voice of male and a female could be heard but the male was snapping at Angel to shut up as the screeches of the monster grew louder.

"Shut up goddamn it!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Stop being harsh on her Ace!"

"She just won't shut up!"

"Because you're scaring her!"

Akuma's eyes narrowed as he tightly held his bat before he snuck around and position himself behind the counter as his eyes narrowed until he could hear the man's voice known as Ace near before he sprung out and swung his bat as it connected with the man's shoulder causing him to crash to floor and the sound of the woman gasp in horror until Karl hit her over the head with a frying pan he took out from the kitchen, the two males ran over to Angel who grabbed on to them and wailed loudly as Akuma turned and glare at the white haired male with blue eyes who glare back as he stare at his knocked out sister. "This is what you fucks get for hurting my sister you piece of shit!" Akuma snapped and before the man could snapped back, the sound of the monster tearing the boards could be heard as Akuma clicked his tongue in anger, Karl quickly wrapped his arms around Angel and lifted her up before he ran to head for the backdoor as Akuma glare at the two. "Get your fucking bitch up and come with us or we're going to leave you for dead." The man snarled at the insult but didn't reply as he lifted the blonde hair woman up before following after Akuma as the two got out through the door, the sound of the boards being tear open as the those things ran in screeching after them.

They kept running with the creatures not so far behind until the sound of gunshots could be heard the creatures began following the sound of gunshots knowing that when gunshot is fired, they are either in groups larger than the group they were chasing or that person was trapped but that didn't make the group stop running as they kept running until they reached to what seem to be an old gas station. The three males breathed hard and heavy as their AIs appear until two of the AIs began glaring at each other, much to Karl annoyance as he gently place Angel down and watch the white haired man set the blonde haired woman who rubbed her head.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck did you threaten my sister you shit." Akuma growled as he glare down at the male who tried to glare and look threatening but Akuma towered over him cause the white haired male to back down slightly.

"I am Ace and she Evelyne, the only reason why I threaten her because she wouldn't open the door!" He glare at Angel who cringed and hid herself in Karl's embrace as he sent the glare to Ace who huffed annoyed until Evelyne whacked him across the head.

"Who the fuck would open a door?! Would you fucking open a door for two strangers that you fucking don't even know that also fucking threaten you and let them in while they were being chased by those mother fuckers?"

"..."

"..."

"I fucking thought so you little piece of shit, so you fucking had no right to say she should've open the door you fucking ass." Kira glared at the AI floating on Ace's shoulder which Angel caught sight of as she stare at Kira before staring at the AI on Ace's shoulder.

"Kira… Do you know him?" She asked softly and quietly that almost no one could hear her but they did as they turned their gaze to the girl who flinch under Ace and Evelyne's stare as she held Karl tighter while Kira sent her a small comforting smile which got a snort from the AI on Ace's shoulder causing Kira to frown and glare at the AI. _"Unfortunately I do know him, I and few other AIs were created for same day before being sented. His name is Alpha but he useless in my opinion."_

" _You guys shouldn't be fighting."_ A voice said coldly as Kira scoffed and ignore the female AI causing her to frown.

" _Unless your princess or Akuma, I'm not going to fucking listen a stupid cyborg."_

" _My name is Lilith."_

 _"Like I give a shit."_

"That enough, right now we just escaped from death because someone fired their firearms." Karl spoke up as he looked at everyone before glancing at Angel and Akuma. "Akuma we need to keep going. We can't stand around here not with those things out there and we left our hoverbikes behind so we should get moving." Akuma sighed before he walked over to Angel's side and were about to leave until the sound of Ace call out for them stop them as they turned and stare at Evelyne and Ace who stare at them while Angel's hand tightly held Karl's arm.

"Where are you three even going?"

"We are looking for Paradise."

"That place doesn't even exist!"

"... It's fucking worth trying to find it then believe it doesn't exist, we have proof that this place exist and this is better than fucking running for the rest of our lives while trying survive in places like this. Since I'm in such a fucking good mood, I'll let you two join us but if not then go the fuck away."

"... We'll be joining…"

"Good but you better find a way to fucking pull your own weight, we already have someone that we need to take care of and if you get fucking left behind, you stay left behind until you catch up, as for introduction I'm Akuma and my AI is Kira, The blue haired man is Karl and his AI is Cobalt and the girl you fucking threaten is my twin sister Angel and her AI is Quaid, also if you fucking threaten my sister again then I will not hesitate to kill you or left you for dead."

* * *

 **I've no friends on AK because I think my only friend left me Blah whyyyyyy?! Well if anyone ever want to play with me, I'm on Chimera Server trying to get to lvl 70… I should join a guild later… Probably.**

 **ACE AND EVELYNE BELONG TO GARTH**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gaaaaaaaah I DID IT I DID IT ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?! I WORKED SUPER SUPER HARD AND I TRIED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

The air was thick with tension, Ace and Akuma sent glare at each other while Evelyne kept to herself and Karl was being very silent leaving Angel to walk behind them with a frightened expression on her face as she watch them from behind. Her eyes shifted away and glance on her shoulder to see Quaid who was sending her a comforting smile as she smile back slightly before she was brought back when she heard her brother cussed angrily when she turned to see the problem her eyes widen to see a bridge that was filled with destroyed vehicles and the Glade Sky station hanging in the air beside the bridge had rails missing.

"The bridge is filled with fucking cars, we can't get past them without setting off a shitty alarm." Akuma mumbled as he scanned for any other way to across while Ace snorted angrily and went off to look for pathway himself leaving Karl, Angel and Evelyne who stood there watching the two walk around. "Karl get your ass here and help me!" Akuma snapped quietly but loud enough for Karl to hear as the blue haired male sighed and nodded before walking over to Akuma and help him with his search, Angel fidgeted beside Evelyne who was staring at Angel as if the blonde girl was scanning her entire feature and taking notes in her mind.

"Um… Is there something you need?" Angel mumbled in question as Evelyne nodded.

"How?" She softly asked as Angel's face turned in puzzled look before Evelyne sighed and looked to the side. "How do you stay so pure and innocent in this type of world? There so much blood and death how do you do it?"

"... I don't." Evelyne's eyes went towards Angel who turned her back on her, her voice was cold and menacing as the white haired female stared up to the sky with her back turned. "In this world there is no such thing as innocence, when they came it all died out and now… There is nothing left but death and betrayal." Her voice was dark as Evelyne's eyes widen when she saw Quaid's form fizzled into another form but it was blurry for her to make out the shape but her eyes quickly went back to Angel when she moved a bit and her eyes widen when she a golden eye staring back at her. "This world is gone, humans are dying one by one, by the monster, by strangers and even… By their closes friends and family. There is nothing left of this world but only remains of the dead that were left behind in the fields of death."

"What about paradise that Akuma said?" Evelyne questioned as she could only see the side view of the golden eye as Angel stared back. "Does it exist or is it another fool's gold?"

"Paradise that my brother is seeking does exist… The only place that this world has left to offer, a safe haven…. Sadly… It can only be used once… Once it's used, the people who are left behind in this world will die… The monsters will spread and even the strongest will die because the monsters they evolve, they mutate, they adapt and turned, they spread and nothing can stop them… No matter how strong… No matter how many bullets you fired, no matter where you tried to hide, they will be there… There will be one mutation that will be immune to all attacks and soon… That thing is coming and if we don't get to Paradise… Heh… You can say goodbye because they will not stop until every single one of us are dead." Angel smiled darkly before she turned her head away. "Remember this… Not every person who look innocent are innocent, even the kindest has the darkest secrets so be on your guard because there won't be a next time for you or your brother." Evelyne felt a lump in her throat as she watch Quaid's digital blur stopped and return him back to his original form and Angel who turned around a curious look on her face as her bright sky blue eyes stared at her. "Evelyne why do you look so pale?"

 _"You don't remember?"_ Lilith spoke as she glare at Angel who stare back questioningly.

"All I remember is Evelyne asking me about something and then I blanked out." She muttered as she tried to close her eyes and think really hard while Quaid give her a concerned look before she open her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't remember." Angel apologised before sound of Karl calling them brought their attention as Angel quickly rushed over with Evelyne walking behind her.

"Lilith what did you get?" Evelyne glance to her AI on her shoulder who had a puzzled expression on her face as she sent her master a puzzled look.

" _I can't find anything, this status scan is just what a fragile person suppose to have, I can't find any trace of that coldness anywhere as if it had…. Vanished in thin air."_ Lilith spoke as Evelyne glance to see Ace and Akuma were choking each other very quietly before her eyes landed on Angel who was staring at the parted bushes that will take them down the steep hill. _"We must be wary of her, right now she is the most dangerous if other AIs like myself can not detect that type of thing from her. So be alert Evelyne."_

"Uwah who found this?" Angel muttered out as Karl pointed to Ace who was trying to kill Akuma while Akuma was trying to kill Ace. "Why are they trying to kill each other?" Karl shrugged and turned to grab the two idiots before pushing them as they tipped to the side before they fell and rolled on the steep hill and crashing into the giant river. "... Karl…"

"They were being loud."

"Pushing them makes it worse."

* * *

After dragging Ace and Akuma out of the river, the group continued on their journey unaware of rifle aiming right at them, tied up brown hair swayed lightly in the wind as midnight blue eyes narrowed and beside her on her shoulder was her AI. "Michele scan them all." She spoke coldly as the blonde AI nodded.

" _The two male that have red eyes and the male with white hair are most dangerous, the blue one is in the middle, seem to be the type to attack if someone attack,it the same for the one in glasses but the white one… Her datascan say she can't even fight for her life."_ Michele said as her red eyes glance to see her partner tense at hearing someone weak still alive. _"Alice what is your plan?"_

"Tsk the girl seem happy around them, give me a scan on their relationships." Alice clicked her tongue as she kept the rifle pointing at them in a tree.

" _The fragile girl and the red eyes boy are seem to be twins, the boy with white hair and the girl in glasses are siblings while the blue haired boy doesn't have relation with any of them but seem to be close with the light and dark twins mostly the female one."_ Michele stated as Alice felt her body tense again to hear that some family were alive and surviving together. _"What should we do?"_

Before Alice could react a rock was thrown straight at her and hit her in the forehead as she fell from the tree and crashed to the ground. "Good job sis." Akuma said quietly as he ran over with Ace by his side, Alice quickly got up but Ace had restrained her entire movement as Akuma picked up the rifle and slung it over his shoulder. "Alright Ace let get going, the loud crashed probably caught their attention towards here."

"I think your yelling also caught their attention."

"Shush let get going."Akuma snapped angrily as Alice glare at the two while she struggled from the restraint on her wrists but Ace's hands tighten around her wrist before he forcefully made Alice walk forward as she growled when Akuma set the rifle in Angel's who looked up curiously. "Hold on to this since out of everyone you aren't the one that usually shoot everyone." He muttered before he looked around. "Kira can you give us a route that will help us get across the river?"

" _Why ask that weakling, I could do much better."_ Alpha appeared as Kira glare angrily at him.

" _Shut it Legolas we don't need your stupid input."_ Alpha growled at the nickname as Kira and him head butted with other.

" _There should be a wooden bridge nearby."_ Cobalt spoke as Karl thank his AI causing the fighting AI, Alpha and Kira to stop fighting as they huffed angrily while Lilith sighed, Michele snapping at Ace with threats while Quaid was smiling happily.

The group soon ignored the AIs and began to make their way to find the wooden bridge that had seen better days. "What do we do with the girl?" Evelyne questioned as her eyes landed on Alice who glared at her brother. "Do we leave her?" Akuma shooked his head and scan the area.

"No, she's coming with us." He spoke as he step a foot on the bridge while it give out a groan as if it was in pain. "This bridge seem to take only two people so we'll have to take it slow." He grumbled as he grabbed Alice and threw her over his shoulder. "You guys go first."

"I could handle her!" Ace snapped as Akuma glared back.

"You have a sister to watch over that why I'm holding her, and before you said I have a sister to watch over too but if this bitch decide to backstab us in anyway with those things, I'm dragging her down with me and Karl there to protect Angel." Akuma said as he pushed Ace on to the bridge with Evelyne. "Also don't think about destroying that bridge, I'm going to grab that rifle in my sis's hand and shoot you dead if you do that but if you want to run away be my guest."

"You don't care if we bring those things over?" Ace snarled at Akuma who shrugged his shoulder.

"If those things come because of you two, it's safe to say you're both dead." Akuma answered as he looked behind him while Alice struggle restlessly in his grip. "I also want to find spot to camp, those shit heads are probably going to hunt us down if we don't." He grumbled as his eyes turned to stare as the sun was setting.

* * *

The group had found a old abandoned cabin and quickly settled in as the sun was gone and the full moon rising high. Alice had kept to herself and glare at everyone as her rifle was out of reach, while Ace and Evelyne huddle together and talk quietly with one of another leaving Akuma to nap away as Angel and Karl glance at the people around the room. "To paradise… No more death, no more fear, no more running… Once paradise is in our grasp, we'll escape." Angel mumbled loudly as she leaned on Karl. "No more bloodshed, no more betrayals because Paradise will take us to the safe haven we have all wished for." She muttered before staring at Alice, Ace and Evelyne. "Paradise exist…. Paradise is the only shot we have left to survive in this world." She closed her eyes and fell asleep leaving the group in silence.

"Well how about all of you sleep and I'll keep watch." Karl said as some give him skeptical glare. "It's up to you if you want to trust me or not but right now we're stuck together and I don't want anyone to be exhausted if they come." He said as Alice huffed in annoyance before she turned away and laid on the wooden floor while Ace sighed before he wrapped his arms around Evelyne and dragged her to lie down before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **I feel like my brains is lemons and I'm squeezing the shit out of my brain to make lemonade.**

 **Also Alice belong to TheRunawayPanda**


End file.
